This invention relates to underground bunkers such as storm shelters and in particular to bunkers under ground below buildings such as garages and dwellings.
Outdoor storm shelters and bunkers are well known. There are some under floors of buildings. None are known, however, to be underground below a building in a working relationship to the building as taught by this invention.
Examples of known related but different underground storm shelters and bunkers are described in the following patent documents. French Patent No. FR2589-899-A, issued to Della on May 15, 1987, described a cellar-like security chamber below a floor of a building but not under foundation ground below a building with security doors in working relationship to the building as taught by this invention. Other under-floor security chambers are taught by Japanese Patent Application No. 55-80392, filed on Jun. 14, 1980; and Japanese Patent Application No. 55-73312, filed on May 31, 1980. Underground outdoor bunkers are described by UK Patent Application No. 2 078 272 A, filed on Jun. 14, 1980; UK Patent Application No. 2 081 333 A, filed on Feb. 17, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,780, issued to Rice on Sep. 10, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,158, issued to Thornton on Oct. 7, 1986; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,387, issued to Cree, Jr. on Mar., 16, 1965. An above-ground tornado-protection building is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,972, issued to Silen on Nov. 28, 1978.